leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asfidyll
Welcome, Asfidyll! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! BryghtShadow (talk) 03:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Here's your post, and categorize it properly this time. So imagine a great warrior, kind of like Garen and Aatrox put together, but he's a crusader. He has a single large blade, and wear no armour, much like Lee Sin. That's Valharis. I based him largely off I am Number Four and the characters in there, but I just thought it might be interesting if he did exist in LoL. So here we are. Valharis is a top laner, adept especially in teamfights. Able to defend and protect allies while damaging enemies and preparing for the kill, Valharis is meant to be a fighter against all odds. So here goes: (Innate) Lumen Charm- Valharis' legacies activate lumens within himself. Every 6th usage of any legacy activates a specific type of lumen, each of which grants a temporary shield that lasts for 3 seconds when collected. This shields protects for 200 damage and can stack upon each other, but no same lumen can stack on itself. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Q) Legacy: Speed- (Lumen Effect) Creates a shield against physical damage. Valharis begins charging, gaining movement speed and losing armour over time. Upon reaching the maximum movement speed bonus or reactivation, the charged energy detonates, dealing magic damage equal to 130% of the total bonus gained to all surrounding enemies. After detonations, he loses the movement speed bonus and regains armour over 5 seconds. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (W) Legacy: Shift- (Lumen Effect) Creates a shield against magic damage. Valharis instantly empowers, increasing his ability power, losing magic resist and teleporting to a nearby target area after a brief delay. Upon landing, he exerts a wave of energy, dealing magic damage to and slowing all surrounding enemies. He will lose the ability power bonus and regain magic resist over 4 seconds. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (E) Legacy: Charge- (Lumen Effect) Creates a shield against all damage over time. Valharis begins to charge power behind and in front of him in a cone, slowing himself. Upon reaching maximum charge or reactivation, Valharis releases the energy, dealing magic damage to all hit enemies and giving a temporary armour bonus to all hit allied champions. Each second that the ability is charged for before reaction increases the magic damage dealt to enemies and the armour given to all allied champions. After releasing the energy, he regains movement speed over 2 seconds. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ultimate) Legacy: Warp- (Lumen Effect) Creates a shield against all incoming damage and disables. Valharis unleashes his ultimate legacy. In an area around him, space becomes warped for 2 seconds and all surrounding units, both allied and enemy, become unable to perform any actions and become untargetable. After the duration ends, all enemy units caught are slowed dramatically for a few seconds. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 07:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) For some reason I cannot stop shipping your Avaliel and my Jubeln together. I should quit listening to LanaDel Rey's songs. Kassyndra (talk) 18:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ Just wanted to tell you that I finished my second champion concept, and I'd be quite pleased if you gave your imput on it again :D Here you are: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MystiKnight/Senna,_the_Bindings_of_Despair MystiKnight (talk) 08:52, December 27, 2013 (UTC)